ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Wonderland/Transcript
Act 1 Prologue/TBD Scene 1 (DreamWorks Pictures logo) (Opening credits; "DreamWorks Pictures Presents", "In association with HandMade Films", the title "Wonderland", and the credits of people who's involved with the film while the theme song "Wonderland" is playing, as the film opens to the modern day London) David Bowie: '(''voice-over; singing) ♪Oooooh. Where do you fall down the rabbit hole that takes you to the most curious place? Wonderland. Where is the land that’s filled with every odd looking face? Wonderland. TBA.♪ (London, present day) (We enter to an house where we see a single mother, and her older daughter, who are packing things for their picnic) 'Mother: '''Well, it looks like we’re ready for our family picnic over at the Regent’s Park. All the good foods we need are packed in this basket. '''Daughter: '''And along with my all time favorite book for my relaxing entertainment. '''Mother: '''But wait a minute here! Before we will head off, hmmm, I assuming there’s one of us missing, but who? '''Daughter: '''Alice, simple to guess. Might as well go and get her, mother. (''She walks upstairs to Alice's bedroom and knocks at her door) Alice? What are you doing in there? Are you already packed before our family holiday? (No answer, which made Alice's sister annoyingly concerned and open the door as talking to herself) How come I’m not surprised that she don’t reply her answer? But, what in the devil is she doing, I wondered? Alice? Ali-? Huh? (Turns out that Alice is nowhere in her room. Alice's sister sighs in her annoyances calmly) Oh, how do I thought that? Missing again. 'Alice's mother: '''Darling, did you get Alice? '''Alice's sister: '''Well, I wish I did, mom. Thought I really dislike to tell you, but I'm afraid Alice is neither in her room, not in our house again. '''Alice's mother: '(despairing and sighs) Not again. Alice, where are you? (Meanwhile outside from the house where we meet a little girl named Alice and her kitten Dinah, as they wonders around the town, looking for something) 'Alice: '''Oh, Dinah, do believe me, I saw him last night. It was a white rabbit who was wearing a waistcoat and with a pocket watch, like I never saw before. So that was why it made me curious. Not only that, but he can speak too as he said, “I’m late”. But late for what? Well, if there’s only one curious thing to figure out, this’ll be our opportunity to find him before he somehow reached to his mysterious destination somewhere, even before us, this will our investigation, no matter what. (''Dinah meows) 'Alice: '''Nonsenses, Dinah, he wasn't in my dreams, he was in my own curious eyes. But my concern is: I do wonder where he is currently. I wonder. (''Musical number) '''Alice: ''(singing)'' TBD (Musical number ends, as Alice's family arrives at her) Alice: 'Hi, dear mother and sister. What are you two doing out here? '''Alice's sister: '''What're we both doing here? Well, what are you and Dinah doing out here? You weren't in your room. We were almost worried. '''Alice: '''Sorry. '''Alice's mother: '''Don't "sorry", Alice. How many times that I have to go through this by warning you? '''Alice: '''Warning me about what? '''Alice's mother: '''Going outside by yourself, even with your cat. '''Alice: '''Oh, yes, "always ask first". I recall. '''Alice's mother: '''Correct, darling. Now let's head off to our family picnic at the Regent's Park right now. '''Alice: '''Picnic? Park? (''dryly) Oh, peachy, a picnic at the park... again. I knew this day would come again. Boring day that is. Scene 2 (Alice’s family drives to the Regent’s Park. Upon arrival, they gather their picnic stuff out of their car) '''Alice: Mother, there is no point of going to that same boring picnic trip at the same boring park every year. Alice’s mother: 'Now, Alice, this’s our family recreation. '''Alice: '''Well, I still prefer that we should’ve go somewhere very attractive, like fairs or circuses, like I always requested and demanded. I was looking forward to those. '''Alice’s mother: '''Darling, those places you suggested are not worth for our less money. So this’s why the park is our only chose to go, it’s priceless, you know. Keep in mind. Now let us go and find our perfect space to set up our picnic. (''Alice’s family walks through the park to find any safe spot for their picnic) 'Alice: '(sighs) No fair, Dinah. There’s nothing to do around in this park. Nothing. There’s no adventure or whatever else is fun lurking around, do you think? (Dinah meows) 'Alice: '''I know that you would agree. (''Suddenly, a twin snap is heard which caught Alice and Dinah attention with a shock) (Dinah meows) 'Alice: '''I know, Dinah. I heard that too. Coming from over (''points to the bushes) there. But I do wonder what it was. (Just then, out from the bushes comes a tarantula which frights both Alice and Dinah) 'Alice: '''AAHH!! (''They then tumbles over to the nearby small puddle with a splash) 'Alice: '''Ow! (''the spider slowly crawls towards Alice and Dinah, where Alice, holding Dinah, gets out from the puddle as she walks back away slowly with her terrifying look) Get away from us, you little creep! (but as the tarantula enters in the puddle, it explodes to pieces, which it turns out that it was just a moving toy) Huh? A toy? Who’s toy was this? 'Kid’s voice: '''Yo! What happened over there? (''Appearing from the bushes which is a young boy of Alice’s age looks at her) 'Boy: '''Oh, hello there, miss. Are you okay? No wonder that I heard a scream coming from the bushes, I can tell. And by the way, have you seen my—-? (''gasps as he looks down at a shattered spider toy in the puddle) Oh, no! My remote control tarantula! 'Alice: '(angrily) Your tarantula toy?! No wonder this thing frighten me and my poor Dinah the cat! 'Boy: '(glares at Alice) You, girl. Did you do this? 'Alice: '''Me? I did not! Your toy just landed into the water and then bursted into pieces. Don’t you relized it’s rude matters to scare a girl like me with your thing? '''Boy: '''Whoa! Chill out! Why is it that you have to blame me over this? This was his idea. '''Alice: '''And who would that be? '''Irish kid: '(voice over) Phillip? Where are you, laddie? (Appearing from the same bushes is another boy of Alice’s age, but with his Irish accent) 'Irish boy: '''There you are. Great shamrock! I didn’t know that you have an lassie friend with you. '''Phillip and Alice: '(disgusted) What?! (looks each other) Yuck! 'Phillip: '''Robert, please! I don’t ever know this girl. '''Robert: '''Oh, my apology, my friend. I thought she is. '''Phillip: '(dryly angrily to Robert) And thanks for destroying my mint condition of a remote control tarantula. I know you would mess it up. '''Robert: '''But, I just want to try it out. '''Phillip: '''You should have even asked this firstly, but now look what you caused. Ruined. '''Alice: '''Um, excuse me, guys. '''Phillip: What did want?! Can’t you relize that we’re having our discussion here? It’s our business not yours! Alice: '''Didn't mean to, but can you two please explain me who you are and where are you from? I can tell that you both have such accents, I wonder. '''Phillip: '''My name’s Phillip, Phillip Roxx, and I moved here from America, along with my own family of course. '''Robert: '''And I’m Robert Queen, born from Ireland, and me and own folks moved to here in London as well, long before we’ve both met. What is yours, lassie? '''Alice: '''Alice Liddell. '''Robert: “Alice”? How lovely. Phillip: How lame with that name, which rhymes if you ask me. Alice: (angrily to Phillip) Well, pordon me, rude boy, but you have some unpleasant matters. Phillip: (sarcastically) Well, sorry, girly, but I’ve heard this same lame name “Alice” over and over. It’s just cliché if know I mean. Why couldn’t your family just name you differently anyway? Alice’s mother: (voice over) Alice! Alice: (to her mother) Coming! (to Phillip and Robert) Well, I’m truly sorry, you two, but I don’t quite have time to chat with strangers like you, but it’s nice knowing you. I’m leaving now, So you go ahead, leave and do whatever heck you’re doing like play or fight. Good bye. Let’s go, Dinah. (she leaves) TBD TBD Scene 3 Alice's mother: '(''sighs happily) Isn't this a wonderful time that we all gather in our family picnic in the park together, girls? 'Alice's sister: '(reading her book) It is, even as long I always enjoying with my favorite book out here. I couldn’t have my quality time without it. 'Alice: '(bored) Easy for you to say. And again, I do wish if there's something more enjoyable we can be interest, right, Dinah? (Dinah meow) '''Alice: What did you reading there, my dear sis'? (Looks at the title of her sister's book, "TBD"; Alice shakes her head feeling exasperated) Oh, I see now. That same book you enjoyed again. Alice's sister: '''And what's the matter with it, Alice? I always enjoying my book often. '''Alice: I know, but what's the point of this book didn't contain any pictures completely anyway? Boring. Alice's sister: '''Little sister, please, face reality that not all books in the world do have pictures throughout. That's the way things are. '''Alice: But what if they should've? Books means everything about pictures. TBD 'Alice's mother: '''Alice, darling, please trust your older sister, she's got a point alright. And quit acting like if this world is yours. Now what won't you and Dinah go along and either play or find anything else to entertain yourself. '''Alice: '''Yes, mother. (''picks up Dinah and walks off) 'Alice's mother: '''But remember, darling! Do please don't get lost, this park is big. So, by heart, stay close to out picnic site where we are and then be back until it's time for all of us to go. '''Alice: '''Yes, mother. You don't have to remind me. I may be little still, but I know what I'm doing since I'm growing up. And I promise to avoid strangers as well. '''Alice's mother: '(seeing Alice walks away with Dinah) I know you will, my sweetie angle. 'Alice's sister: '(to her mother while still reading her book) As long she knows what's doing, for sure. TBD